


For My Boys

by DaniCarli



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Darkness, Escape the Night Season 3, Everlock, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good versus Evil, Love, Poetic, Protection, Protectiveness, Sibling Love, Spoilers for Episode: s03e08 Wicked Witches, Unconditional Love, Very Protective Rosanna, Witches, darkness vs light, detective badge, light - Freeform, lyrical, mama bear - Freeform, mama bear Ro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: "Everything I did, I did for my boys"





	For My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: May cause tears. Apologies in advance!

Everything I did, I did for my boys  
Every fight, every vote, every tear, every heartbreak  
I did it for them

I came to this town to help one  
The other with his badge of honor by my side  
We do not know what will follow  
What darkness will overcome us  
All I know, my light will be a shield  
My light will engulf and guard my boys

The darkness kept pushing, taking us one by one  
It may take me next  
But I see their faces, their hope for my survival  
It is all I need,  
To find the nameless monster, fight, and return to my boys

The darkness has found its way into the group  
Creating fights, creating distrust  
With glittery force, one reveals in tears a great secret   
The other trembles in anger by the revelation  
But I can’t choose one or the other  
I want to protect both  
As I cast my vote, I choose the Producer without thought  
I do what I must for the safety of my boys

I manage to save one  
But darkness claims the other  
I have failed him, he is gone  
His life snuffed out by a strong arm  
But I carry him with me, in a badge of gold  
Living or dead, I will carry my love for my boys

Light fights back at last  
And with a stroke of a harp, one finds the other  
Gripping tight and raising from perdition  
I cling to the lost one found, his brown strands brush my cheek  
I’ll never let go  
There is still hope, a chance to save them both  
I got one back, never to be taken again  
I must devote everything I have to save my boys

The darkness finally claims me  
My end is drawing near  
But fear, I feel none  
I accept Death’s hand  
I see them, their tears flowing  
Through his sun mirror eyes, I feel his love  
With a smile, I remind him, “I love you”  
For I know he will be alright, they will be alright  
I have done all I can to ensure the survival of my boys

The witches lead me to the final resting place  
I hear a cry of “Be brave! It’s okay”  
And I believe, it will be okay  
They have each other  
Together they will defeat the darkness  
Together, they will find their way home  
As the daughters of the night drive their knives into my heart  
I feel nothing but hope, hope for my boys 

They walk out of the town, alive and victorious  
I watch them, I feel pride  
I knew I wouldn’t last, but I am at peace   
My boys survived, they are free  
They fought, they won   
And I couldn’t be more proud of my boys

Everything I did, I did for my boys  
Every fight, every vote, every tear, every heartbreak  
I did it for them  
I did it for my boys

**Author's Note:**

> The Jet Setter loved everyone in the group, but no one can deny her unconditional love for the Savant and the Detective. They are her boys, and she will protect them at all cost! Plus I wanted to show the protective side of Rosanna which is rarely seen in fics and protective Ro is a badass!  
> You could see how much she loved both of them; it was after Matt's resurrection where you see Mama Bear Ro come out! I want to shine more light on Mama Bear Ro (the badass Rosanna) because we tend to see the adorable smol bean most of the time. I hope you all liked this little fun (and sad) one shot. Let me know what you think and what else you would like to see!  
> Until next time!


End file.
